


Finishing Touches

by ladygrange



Category: Jimmy Page - Fandom, Led Zeppelin, classic rock - Fandom
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Classic Rock, F/M, Jimmy Page - Freeform, Led Zeppelin - Freeform, Oral Sex, Teasing, and i think it's for more than the weight or color or any isolated minutiae for its own sake, and there is witnessing, detail made absolute, for the solidity of presence, i describe his hair in her hands a lot, instead, that is to say: i've got you in hand, you are here with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygrange/pseuds/ladygrange
Summary: haven't written one of these in a long(ish) time. and this was was halting in many ways but i hope the intent carried over. anyway, happiest of birthdays to jp! i have so much of you in my heart. <33





	Finishing Touches

The soft middle of her palm rests on the edge of the counter, the tips of her fingers just beginning to fall asleep, but she doesn’t care. Her eyebrows are pleated, lip bit, to the task at hand. She adjusts the angle of the razor against Jimmy's face and makes a clean swipe down; she hasn't seen his jaw for a long time. She thinks it’s arbitrary - shaving him in this Melbourne hotel room, tiled in shiny yellow, with a press party in two days, another show in New Zealand five days out. Then back to Australia. A whole season, many many time zones away, and she's wearing nothing but an old Atlanta Pop Festival shirt of his, her bare legs brushing against his each time she moves. She washes the razor in the sink full of water beside them, where dark hair obscures the stopped drain. But her mind tangles in the itinerary once again, and she makes a crooked line of exposed skin. She's sure Jimmy’s hand, resting on her hip, flinches and she cuts her eyes to his then sets the razor down.

"I should not be the one doing this, Jimmy."

"Why not?" he smiles, white shaving cream spread over his other cheek. "You already agreed days ago, and it's cheap."

"Ah yes, cheap labor, but at what cost to your whole face?"

"You're doing great, darling," Jimmy says and adjusts his position. She assumes his back is hurting from the counters edge but when his hands link around her, she narrows her eyes in suspicion. "Now is not the time to give up. Especially since we're meeting everyone soon. And it's only the lower part of my face..." He pauses as though giving it some thought, “ _And_ , you’ve already cut my hair. The same basic principles apply.”

“First, that was with scissors and you only wanted a trim.” She ticks it off on her forefinger. “Second, we both know I’m no good under pressure.”

Jimmy shrugs it off. “Never too late to learn a new skill, my darling.”

She thinks he’s going to regret the end results, especially the volume of the right sideburn she’d shaved. But she ruffles her fringe and looks to the side and considers it anyway. At his nudges to her back and a probing look, she meets him.

"Alright, but if you arrive with bits of toilet paper plastered to your face, don't blame me."

Jimmy leans down carefully to nudge his nose against hers. "Wouldn't dream of it."

He relaxes his hold enough for her to pick up where she left off, his thumb rubbing idle patterns on her back. When she eases into the rhythm - a stripe clean, the light swish of water, the tap of the handle on the basin, a small rough sound as the blade scrapes a new path - she finds it oddly hypnotizing. Jimmy tilts his chin up so she can get as his neck and his adam's apple bobs. Slowly, so slow and careful she can detect the faint tick of the clock through the open door, with enough precision to avoid a cut, she works down the contour of his chin. If she turned her head, she’d see his floral blouse with the puffy sleeves hung on the doorknob - damp from washing. Then further, sun streams on their rumpled sheets, and pillows lay indented with head shapes; a vase of orchids doze in front of the window. But she keeps still at the angle, pulling the blade up his chin.

She can't resist kissing that bit of skin, the graceful curve of his chin smooth under her lips. She dips the razor in the water once more and makes a path down Jimmy’s left cheek. Every now and again, she dots a kiss or two against the grain. Jimmy's chest moves heavier against her now. She tries to ignore the way her skin has pricked, her nipples hard under her shirt, determined to finish. Her palm digs in ever so slightly into the counter. Though she tries to get back on course, making headway on his upper lip, he's close and warm and his mouth is just there, waiting to be kissed. She takes a breath before continuing on, aware of Jimmy watching her. She can't help but brush a kiss just at the corner of his mouth for good measure. At the last edge, she pauses, the razor poised above the last remaining patch of beard, then shaves it off to a pointy sideburn. She keeps her eyes there, while Jimmy slowly works his hand under the hemline to her backside. He cups her and presses in, letting her feel what she's done, long fingers kneading her bottom.

His kiss takes her by surprise; the slow, hungry way he seeks her mouth. His breath flows against her cheeks and his erection is hard and insistent on her belly. She takes a fistful of his hair and stands on her tiptoes to get friction where she wants it, right between her legs. A hint of soap makes a bitter taste. She pulls away and Jimmy frowns. She's mildly taken aback at the effect, having grown used to the thick beard, the way it softened and masked his jawline; how much fuller it made his cheeks. Now, with every nuance exposed, she can't help but stare.

"What?" Jimmy whispers. "What is it?"

She shakes her head, as though to clear it. "Nothing. It's just...strange to see you like this. All shorn and such."

Parenthesis start beside his nostrils and curve around his lips, flaring into a smile. She marvels at the look.

"Don't worry, my darling. I can always grow it back."

"I know," she says, tracing his bottom lip. Then a shrug. "You look different is all. I bet somebody won't recognize you."

He puckers up under her finger and offers it a kiss, then a quick nip with his teeth. "I’ll have to wear a name tag then, darling. Or get you to do all the introductions. I know how much you enjoy a good soirée."

She pulls her finger back and suppresses her smile, her nose scrunching up in the process, giving her away. "Almost as much as you."

He laughs and takes her mouth, reaching around her thigh in an effort to pull her around him. The counter prevents this, and Jimmy makes a frustrated sound. She slips out of the kiss, tracking them down the side of his neck. His shirt’s only buttoned on the third button, leaving his upper chest exposed and a triangle of belly. She nestles into his chest hair and slips that button free to hunt for his nipple, a deep pink she savors and sucks so it comes to a peak under her mouth. Jimmy threads his fingers into hair, an appreciative sound in his throat, shaping his hands to her scalp. She removes his briefs without ceremony. Heat blossoms low in her tummy at the sight of him so hard and ready.

The lowest rise of his ass, where it leads to his thigh, that’s where she wraps her hand, her fingers pressed into his inner leg. She kisses over his bellybutton to leave a crescent of teeth marks just below. Jimmy hisses a breath out when she gets to his salty tip. Velvet skin glides in her free hand and under her lips. For a long minute, she drags her mouth along the vein on the underside, with slow and lazy laps until he’s panting softly. She smiles and grips him at the base.

“Don’t come yet, Jimmy,” she says, lips open at his tip.

Mouth hanging open, Jimmy huffs a laugh. She flicks her tongue over the swollen head, sucks for a split second, and relishes the involuntary jerk of his hips, sending him just deep enough to make her gag. She pulls back immediately to see fluid well at the very tip. Delighted, she rubs her thumb around and looks at him.

“You have such a pretty penis,” she says evenly. “What? Don’t look at me like that. Sculptures could be erected, if you’ll excuse the pun."

His thumbs extend along her cheeks to hold her mouth open. “You’re such a fucking tease, darling.”

He guides her back down, throbbing on her tongue to the back of her throat.  Jimmy groans low and long, a sound she returns, sucking in earnest this time, until he’s breathing frantically. His fists tug in her hair but she tightens her grip on his thigh, wanting her due. The ache between her legs, her heart pounding fast and thick in her chest, Jimmy about to spill on her tongue, and then, his breathless voice.

“Take it off, now... right now, darling. Right now...”

She strips the t-shirt off, parting from him briefly, and reaches between her legs. Her flesh is slick, wet, and her body doesn’t seem to care that she’s the one touching it. She sucks him a little bit harder, a hint of aggression to her mouth, while her fingers work herself into a quick rise. Jimmy’s hands tighten in her hair and a pained sound escapes him. Her tongue slides against his sensitive underside, forefinger catching her clit. She’s close.

Jimmy mutters a curse. His hips curl inward and he tugs her head away. “Darling, I’m not going to last this way.”

She smiles and kisses the leaky head, nuzzling his abdomen before rising to her feet and hoisting herself to the counter, her arms open for him. Jimmy meets her close with hands hooking under her bare thighs to tug her forward. He doesn’t kiss her, doesn’t guide himself inside; instead, a damp trail down her breastbone to capture her nipple. At the hot tug, her toes curl so hard one pops. Desire melts with the bite of his teeth, the teasing slide of his fingers between her folds. Jimmy strokes, presses, and teases with his long fingers, avoiding her mouth, latching instead to her other nipple. She whimpers at the sharp, intimate clasp that betrays her; she doesn’t want release on his fingers. He crooks them to find that spot again, her wetness sinking to his knuckles. She calls his name.

“I’m busy, darling,” he breathes, a hint of a smile on his face.

His dark head is bent down now to watch her squirm helplessly on the countertop. When his forefinger drags along her clit, she can’t help but take his upper arms in a tight grip and shake him. She wants back to that mouth of his, back to the hair stained thick in her hands, back and back; her nails printed in his back.

"Please," she whispers, "Please. Don’t tease me, Jimmy"

His tone is incredulous, hands going still. “You teased me.”

“I know but-” Her mind’s muddled, sex grown swollen and wet under his slow touch. “That’s different.”

Jimmy looks nonplussed. “ _How?_  How is that any different?”

She takes his shoulders and attempts to look him seriously in the eyes, but her voice sounds too breathy and she’s knows her face is too flushed.

“It just is.”

Jimmy’s eyes crease at the sides and he leans in to kiss her - for long leaps of kisses, ones caught in an kiss and a smile at once. Jimmy sucks them over her collarbones and seats himself so she can’t wriggle around, his hands keeping her still. She flutters around the fullness. Circling his hips, just enough to provoke her, not enough to push her over the edge, Jimmy clasps her nape.

“Are you about to come, my darling?” he croons in her ear.

She calls to him, his name bright and clear in the hushed bathroom. Knees bent around him, held so firm, she rests her thighs in the slopes of his waist and unwinds into his rhythm. Bottom lip tucked in, temples sticky, Jimmy shoves in a last time, rubbing over her clit.

All that heat and longing comes together so fast she can't make a sound; her neck heavy in his hand, throat open to his mouth pressing tender kisses to the skin. Jimmy moans and she knows what that means. He kisses along her neck, to her ear, and tells her how good she feels, how he's going to come inside her, filling her. She tightens her legs in response and clenches around him. Jimmy makes a small, distressed sound, a bruising grip on her waist. She buries her head in his shoulder and keep him tight against her, pressed hard enough to feel the pounding of his heart on her chest. When it settles, Jimmy rests his forehead on her chest and pulls out of her slick body, watching as she parts for him. A small puff escapes him then he meets her gaze.

"Stay here,” he says.

She nods, content to observe him rummaging through the drawers under the sink for a washcloth. He gets the water warm and twists out the excess before kneeling between her legs and cleaning her off.

She shivers at the abrasion and Jimmy makes a sympathetic noise. He sucks tiny kisses into her thighs, decorating the skin with splotches only he can see. Jimmy gives the top of her sex a kiss and tosses the rag away, still kneeling, watching her with a warm, replete look. He curls his palm over her knee and rests a cheek on her inner thigh. She traces the dark crown of his head, suffused in the easy pleasure of beholding, and reaches further to stroke the bridge of his nose.

“You look good,” she says, rocking her leg against his cheek. “Somebody took their time.”

“Changed your mind about it, then?”

“It’s not too shabby,” she says with a smile. “I’m afraid you’ll give them all a good shock.”

Jimmy rubs his grin into her leg and she finds herself lost to him. His hair knocked sideways from her hands, and his rise to meet her, to help her down. She lingers in the sweetness of just having had him, his voice telling her things she understands. 

**Author's Note:**

> haven't written one of these in a long(ish) time. and this was was halting in many ways but i hope the intent carried over. anyway, happiest of birthdays to jp! i have so much of you in my heart. <33


End file.
